


Eros

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: hyal - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Eros

*hyal

*字数1w7

*是本人最长的一次

*标题有多种解读方式

0.

白滨又一次梦见自己在那个熟悉的活动室里的沙发上睡觉。

闭着眼睛的自己，总是直到黄昏来临才恋恋不舍地离开。

那个地方似乎有什么魔力吸引着他，但他什么也不记得了，哪怕只是几年前的记忆也远得像恐龙还存在时候的事一样。

所以人类才需要“梦”这种朦胧的“意象”——并非事物，而是一种“由情感创造出的艺术形象”。意象中难免有不少添油加醋的部分，所以白滨现在也不知道自己到底有没有曾在那样的活动室里经历过那样的每一天，不知道沙发上残留的沉木香水的味道是否真实存在过，不知道沙发边的那只刺猬玩偶是不是真实存在过。

但他希望一切都是真实存在的——尽管也不知道自己是不是真实存在的。

从熟睡中醒来的人发现自己正安稳地躺在自家床上，紧紧地抱着背对着自己的少年。地上临时铺上的床铺空荡荡的，似乎身体的本能反应在向他证实梦中发生的一切。

这是他第几次梦到那个地方了呢？

他试图用一种不吵醒对方的方式移开自己的手，可他的手被紧紧压在了对方地身下没法动弹。

“早安，前辈。”

“早安。”

少年向自己的前方挪了挪身子，好让白滨把自己的手从他的腰下抽出，再转过头来，露出了只属于少年自己的，让白滨无法拒绝的微笑。

白滨试图掩盖自己脸上无法言说的表情，背对着少年赤脚走到阳台前，拉开了窗帘。

一间小小的1DK被夏日里清冷的晨光照亮，清晨的空气也流进屋子里，这便是最终章的开幕了。

1.

“龙友——“

数原龙友发誓，不是出于他的职业素养的话，他根本不想把手机保持开机状态。

“我写不出啊——！”

“你看看我出差一周，这是你给我打的第几个电话了？”

“可是写不出就是写不出嘛。”.

“我可是仁至义尽了，白滨大少爷。写作的事我还能帮你不成？”

“呜呜呜…”

数原在电话那头用快要挠破头皮的力气揉乱了自己的头毛，“假哭还是省省吧。你再忍两天，我马上回来了。回来之后有啥我能帮忙的你直说就是了。”

“我可以把这句话当作龙友回来之后任我处置的意思吗？”

“随你便。”

电话那头的男人估计是非常不耐烦了，一下就挂断了电话，容不得人再多说一句废话。

对了，虽然现在才提有些晚——白滨亚岚是一位正经小说家。初中高中都加入了文学社，还是日出高校文学社的ace级人物。

据某知情人士佐野听来的都市传说，白滨亚岚在校的这三年内，慕名而来入学的人净是些文科成绩令人膛目结舌的人，让学校的文科类大学录取率成绩飞涨，甚至让学校都想改变经营方向专攻文科了。

不过都市传说到底还是都市传说。虽然白滨确实认为文字拥有改变世界的力量，但就他当时对自己的认知，这种传说也最多就听个热闹。

毕竟改变别人的人生什么的，又不是真的活在小说里。

而电话对面这个名叫数原龙友的男人，是白滨的专属编辑——只因为出版社希望这对高中时期的黄金搭档能够延续他们的传奇，两个人也只好继续这段剪不断理还乱的纯纯的孽缘。

话说回来，白滨之所以能够这么轻松地说出“任你处置”这样的话还免遭一顿毒打毒骂，当然不是因为他俩有暗地有什么关系，只是因为白滨的人生守则.。

——只看别人谈恋爱，绝不亲自参与。

在高中的时候，这个思想就已经深入白滨的骨髓。

他知道女人总有一天会离开自己，哪怕兄弟也会，但文字不会。

他甚至都想好了，自己被火葬的时候一定要把自己的小说全都塞进去和自己一起化成灰。

哪怕情人节那天，白滨大帅哥的鞋柜里塞满了再多的巧克力，他也能一个不落地全都归还到送者的鞋柜里——有时候他还会附上一张批量手写的“谢谢”的小卡。

收到这些的女生们似乎没有一个怨过白滨，她们接下来做的事，也不过第二年往别人的鞋柜里塞手作巧克力罢了。

由大家都见证了的这个时长两年的“巧克力事件”引发的，白滨专属的“巧克力理论”，似乎暂时让他身边的几个人看透了人类移情别恋的本质。

但那也不过是“似乎”和“暂时”而已。

白滨认为没有人拥有改变人性的力量，永远没有。

关口和佐野交往是一个转折点，那之后白滨亚岚的周围就不太对劲了。

没过几天，数原也找到了可爱的音乐系小学弟，连一向和白滨站在同一战线的中务也开始嚷着想有个人作伴了。

每到这时候，白滨只会笑着叹息：小团体终有一天要变为一对一对的小情侣。现在这个世道，不论男大男小都不中留。

白滨并不阻止别人想谈恋爱的心，但他也不知道自己为什么会有这样的思想。

他一直觉得自己的内心空空的，像缺少了一块重要的碎片一样。

可他在这世间找了十八年，还真没找着这样的东西——或许这就是白滨放弃寻找的表现吧。

说到放弃，其实此刻被数原挂了电话的白滨也很想丢笔不干——这种念头他大概一个月会出现30次吧，次数多到他已经不知道自己究竟喜不喜欢文字了。

虽然前四天他真的都有在好好思考，关于数原回来后要向出版社提交的下一部作品的主题。

但如你所见，他连个屁也没想出来。

白滨的上一本书是他的精选短篇小说集，说白了就是从他高中时期在网上发表过的短篇小说选出一部分印下来，再装订起来而已。

但那本书其实原本是要放在现在这个时期出的。

所以哪怕数原已经冒着被辞退的风险为他争取了一整本书的时间，白滨的灵感之泉依然属于严重枯竭状态。

说实话，他从高中毕业开始的作品也像他这个人一样，缺少了某些读作“灵魂”，也不知道写作什么的东西。

白滨干脆自我放弃，倒在床上开始了SNS上的自我搜索，想反正截稿日期前也交不出什么内容了，那不如就看看以前的书的评价换换心情。

他在各种网站和软件上搜索自己的名字，在一片对高中时期的他的一边倒的夸赞中，出现了一篇有新看法的帖子。

“虽然白滨的作品主题都很深刻，语言也很通俗易懂，但是总觉得缺了什么…”

“是‘爱’吧，我个人觉得白滨先生的书里都缺少了‘爱’的成分。”

“可是上一本书里男一和男二的友情，还有男主和父母之间的情感描写也都很感人…这不能算是‘爱’的一种吗？”

“或许缺少的是恋爱的‘爱’吧。虽然说白滨先生的作品在现在这样轻小说横行的市场里算是一枝独秀，但太过于脱离世俗真的是好事吗？”

…

白滨先是震惊了一下现在网民的素质之高，居然难得的对自己的非正面评价不是对自己的人身攻击之类，简直让爱写社会黑暗面的他感动落泪。

仔细想来他的人生一路过来也没什么太大挫折，可他却总是会不自主地写到一些在他的生活中显得十分陌生的领域。

校园欺凌、网络暴力、冷漠的社会、自杀、NEET的日益增多…

除了最后一条他大概真的有感触之外，其他几条他也不知道是哪里来的。

只是一开始写起来，他就像是真的经历过这些事一样，连他自己都觉得不可思议。

以至于他和数原的第一次见面，数原看着电脑屏幕里映出的白滨的文章哑口无言了很久——是那种很想说什么但却什么也说不出来，只能用瞪眼来表达自己情感的状态。直到数原反应过来到底发生了什么，才在放学后直接拉着白滨去他们家烤鸟店吃了顿饭，搭档的事情也就这样顺势敲定下来了。

…

现在的白滨作为半个NEET，其实并不是不想出门，而是一个一个逼近他的截稿日把他锁在了家里。

他已经想不起自己上一次出门时候是去哪了。便利店吗？出版社吗？反正应该不是公园之类悠闲的地方吧。

他理所当然地想，可能就是自己一直不出门，才导致他的瓶颈期这么快就到来的吧。

写作是需要素材的，而素材几乎都在外面的世界，和外面的人身上。

“…外面的人？”

白滨眼珠一转，似乎想到了什么，几秒后便兴奋地在床边蹦蹦跳跳的，一边跳还一边喊“就是这个”之类的话。

兴奋过了度的他之后便一下重新瘫到了床上，逐渐陷入了梦乡。

梦还是那个熟悉的，模糊不清的梦。

只是今天的梦中，那个他睡着的沙发旁边，似乎有一个人正坐在他的身边，专心致志地看着不知名的书。

那个人的身上似乎带着熟悉的沉木香，令人心醉的香味在梦境里扩散开来，让醒来后的白滨久违地宿醉了一次，脑子不太清醒，便也记不得梦里发生的事情了。

2.

“作品主题通过了。社里希望你能尽量快地写完这篇，短一点也没关系。”

白滨被手机的闹钟吵醒，是他最喜欢的《I Believe》的前奏。但他明明记得自己没有设置过什么闹钟。

他拿起手机一看，闹钟的备注栏里分明写着“审查结束，看line消息”。

他哪怕只是抱着刺猬玩偶发了个呆，脑细胞一个都还没开始工作，也想得到能干出这事的只有数原龙友。

他的手在手机键盘上急速掠过，刚想点击发送键的时候，看到了对方先于自己一步发来的消息。

“他们希望你能在九月前的时候就完成写作。十月会有一个社内的作品展，如果能在那之前写完的话，展览上能把你的新书放在最醒目的位置大力宣传…”

“你知道的，我已经为了这本书争取了太多时间…”

白滨叹了口气，本想删除原本打下的一行字，却又鬼使神差地把手指移向了发送键，将本来想发的消息传了过去。

“可以。但我觉得这次的作品我一个人是写不出来的。我需要别人的帮助。”

“我希望那个人不是我。”

“…你都看过主题了，应该知道和自己没关系了吧。”

“‘暗恋’吗…我真的没想到有生之年能看到你写恋爱题材的小说啊。”

龙友在这条消息后还配了一个“加油”的贴纸表情。

白滨回想了下，数原上次跟自己聊工作的时候用这个他最喜欢的肌肉男的表情，还是在自己准备第一次出书的时候吧。

这只能表示——现在的白滨再次被寄予了极大的期待。

虽然第一次的时候他已经成功辜负了所有人的期待了。

虽然他很想对数原说类似“期待越大失望越大”之类的话，但他最终还是把手机灭了屏，只给对方留下了一个已读，跑到一边洗漱去了。

恋爱题材确实是他完全没接触过的新领域，并且他还没有这方面的经验，要用文字向读者传达“恋爱”这种情感听起来简直就像天方夜谭。

虽然他之前写作也差不多是在写自己的生活之外的东西，但恋爱不一样——他看了看手机通讯录里的几个人，发现没有一个可以当作参考。

面玲太粘腻，数原和片寄又不是那种会毫不隐瞒自己内心的人，中务的话只会让他的文章变成当今伦理难以接受的人兽恋…

所以——找一个暗恋自己的人同居是他选择的最好办法。

在高三的时候，白滨就听数原提过几次有个暗恋自己的学弟，也有无意间在对方的line好友列表里瞥到和那个人的聊天记录，内容似乎大半和自己相关，这也让白滨有了他被人暗恋的石锤。

不过不管白滨怎么努力回想，也想不起自己有一个叫“隼”的学弟，印象中连招呼也没有打过。

白滨不知道他们现在还有没有联系，但他莫名很相信那个素未谋面的人对自己的感情。

至于他为什么会想到恋爱题材，或许是因为梦中突然出现的那个人吧。

他洗完脸，就听到数原急匆匆的脚步声从楼道传来。

白滨把数原在门口放置了一会没去开门，只是盯着床边的那个刺猬玩偶看，用一种怜爱的眼神。

他觉得这只刺猬是个自己和某个人很重要的联系，不过他也觉得这绝对不是在形容自己和中务之间美好的友谊。

他感到越来越奇怪了，但还是在数原的敲门声变得急促之后收住了脸上控制不住的扭曲表情，给来人开了门。

3.

“白滨先生，以后请多指教。”

这是第一次有除了数原的人进白滨的家，而且白滨还一点也不反感。

对，就算是父母也没进过这间小黑屋。

当满身大汗的数原从出版社赶到白滨家，好不容易冷却了温度过高的身体的脑袋之后，听到白滨说的第一句话就是：“我希望你帮我找一个正在暗恋我的人来和我同住一周。”

数原肯定是要被这样的要求吓一跳的，但在他表现出被吓到的样子之前，他就想起了自己在出差时和白滨约定的“随你处置”和记忆中那张纯良无害的少年面庞。于是之后便按照白滨提的要求去办了。

“你帮我和那个人转告一下，就说我可能随时随地会问他一些问题或者观察他平时的举动。他可以用任何方式对待我，反正就算家暴我我应该也不会报警——你知道的，这叫为艺术献身嘛。”

“你心里没人选？”像是看透了白滨那样，数原眯起了眼睛，仔细端详着面前表情轻浮的人。

“有，”白滨喝了口有些冷掉的速溶咖啡，顿了一下，“但这个人姓名不详，年龄不详，籍贯不详，性别不详——啊不对，应该是个男的。我就知道这么多。”

他隐瞒了自己看到过对方名字的事实，不过这也并不重要。

“不过你知道的应该比我多吧？”白滨挑了挑眉，看着面前难得露出无奈表情的数原，“也请你再告诉他，我全程应该是不会动真心的，如果有必要，告诉他我的人生守则也无妨。如果他不能接受，那放弃这个题材就好了。这对我们哪一方来说都不算是一桩亏本买卖吧？”

于是几天后，一个名叫小森隼的人出现在了白滨的面前。

数原在门口简单地同来人交代了几句就急匆匆地离开了，白滨之后把人带进了屋子，帮他安置了行李，顺手从门后给他取了一把备用钥匙放在他的手心。

由于天气不是那么好，而且还是晚上，白滨其实看不太清来人的长相。只能看到他一头耀眼的金发哪怕在不那么亮堂的屋子里也闪闪发光，就像要把吞噬夜晚的黑暗给照亮那样。

对方的气场像是能够完全融入自己这间小小的屋子一样，这点令白滨脸上冷静的神色一瞬间改变了一下，马上又在没被察觉的情况下变了回去。

“小森隼先生是吗？先请坐吧。”白滨拿出堆在床边的几个蒲苇坐垫中的两个，和小森呈面对面交谈的样子，“我想详细的情况你应该已经从数原先生那里听过，你对于这一周的在这里的生活还有什么疑问吗？”

“没有。”对方回敬了一个礼貌性的微笑，却也不让白滨看着不舒服。

“OK——！那么让我们来决定一下其他重要的事情吧！”

白滨放松了下来，他背靠在床沿，用自己的迷人微笑盯着小森。

“首先，先别加敬语叫我了吧？毕竟我们也没差几岁，这样听着还怪陌生的。我就叫你‘隼’可以吗？”

“我这边完全没有问题。可是毕竟白滨先生是我的前辈——我是说，在日出高校的时候。我们差了两个年级。”小森低头思考了一下，“那么就叫‘前辈’可以吗？”

白滨点了点头，张口继续刚才的话。

“然后，虽然我也有说应该不会对隼动心，”白滨突然凑近小森的脸，但就算这样，小森也是纹丝不动的样子，“要不要试试把我当真正的恋人看待？你想做的事，只要是能力范围内我都可以陪你，别看我住这里，还是有一点小积蓄的。”

在极近距离下看到的小森中的眼神正如白滨料想的那样。

白滨懂了他眼神中的迷惑，却故意避开了那一点，“隼，你觉得这个提议怎么样？虽然我可能不是个合格的恋爱对象，但一周的梦境，我认为醒来也不会产生什么损失。‘你知道吗？人是比任何一种生物都爱做梦的动物，他们都深深地爱着记忆里的那些没什么意义的旧东西。’”

“这是前辈的第一本出版的书《Polaroid》里，男主对男二说过的话，也是最后一章的高潮对吧？”

“噢噢，你看过啊。那本书被炎上得可惨了吧，得亏你能在那样差评满满的情况下看完它啊。”

“我应该能算是前辈的粉丝吧，前辈的作品——包括网络上发表过的那些还没能成书的短篇，我都有看过。就目前为止，前辈是唯一一个写什么题材都能让我看得津津有味的小说家。”

“能从粉丝的嘴里直接听到这些话感觉很奇特啊，谢谢。”白滨再次放开自己和对方的距离，同时保持了一小会微妙的沉默。

“人类要是不念旧的话，谁还会发明相机啊拍立得啊这些东西呢。”

白滨自顾自地说了一句，似乎也没想让对方对此作出回应的样子。

他到最后也没有听到小森对于自己提问的回答，尽管是他自己引开的话题。

白滨觉得小森身上有种不可思议的吸引力——或许是物理上的——让他想更加接近这个不久前还是陌生人的男孩。

4.

新的一天的清晨。

白滨很喜欢这种城市里的鸟叫声，这让他产生了一种与现实之间的脱离感。

不过实际上，他确实发现自己的肚子脱离了…自己原本睡着的地铺。

此刻白滨的手正紧紧地抱着小森不放，上半身在床上，下半身却还被牢牢地锁在地上。

他先是对天发誓，这真的是自己睡觉时无意识的行为。

不过他对自己这样的行动并没有太大惊异，反而有些享受。但碍于自己这样腾空的姿势的确太不舒服，而且对腰的损伤太大，于是最后放了手，睡回了自己的地铺上。

“前辈刚醒吗？”

没有设想到对方已经醒来的情形，这让白滨吓了一小跳。

他本来想顺着对方的话说些什么的，结果脑子里措的辞没有一句是蹦得出喉咙口的，让两人之间保持了一段时间微妙的沉默。

“可能是因为隼身上的香水味吧。”

也不知道小森听没听到自己这句低语，很快就到了八点，白滨的手机准时响起，这次闹钟上写的备注是“早餐”。

他从慢悠悠地踱进厨房，做了个煎蛋加香肠，配一杯牛奶，对于他这样运动量不是太大的人来说，这些作为一天的早午餐也就能应付。

在白滨做饭的这点时间里，小森先是愣了几分钟，再仰头看看再厨房专心做早餐的房主，便按照对方昨天的指示走到了卫生间，从洗手池下的柜子里拿出一套新的牙具和毛巾。

洗漱完毕之后，他自然地拿出了一个蒲苇坐垫，从自己摊开的行李箱里把一个手摇磨豆机和一大袋咖啡豆拿了出来，再倒了点咖啡豆进去，盖上盖子。没一会，咖啡的香味和咖啡豆之间相互碰撞磨碎的声音便充斥了整个屋子，白滨也正好做完早餐准备端来。

“前辈平时会喝咖啡吗？”

“隼会做咖啡啊，感觉好厉害。”白滨把早餐放下，再进了厨房去取牛奶，丝毫不掩饰自己对对方的赞美，“喝啊。那看样子我这屯着的一大箱子速溶咖啡可都没用咯。”

“虽然手磨也有它的好处，”小森再从箱子里掏出一个咖啡壶，走到厨房取了点热水，回到蒲苇垫上盘腿坐着，“但是其实速溶也有它独特的味道——两方都很好喝就是了。”

白滨看着小森熟练地把刚磨完的咖啡粉小心翼翼地倒进有过滤功能的壶里，然后一点点往里加热水。一连串动作下来，白滨已经忍不住把鼻子凑到壶边感受现磨咖啡独有的香气了。

“速溶派的前辈要不要也趁此机会来尝尝现磨的味道？”

“我只是懒而已，如果是隼做的话，我也可以是现磨派啦。”

小森也再次走向厨房，这次是拿了两个一模一样的陶瓷杯出来。等到一壶咖啡完成，冒着热气的一杯咖啡便一点点移动到了白滨面前。

白滨看着咖啡冒热气的样子，再看对面的人也笑得阳光，竟然觉得有些闷热。

他还没有尝过咖啡，就先按下了空调的遥控器，把温度一下开到了最低。

“咖啡要有一点点烫才好喝噢。”小森给自己灌了一小口咖啡，“虽然今天的气温的确让人不那么舒服。”

窗帘不知道是谁拉开的，总之看外面的天气是一个美好的大晴天，一改昨天阴沉沉的气象，白滨似乎也振作起来了。

“那么——开始工作吧！”

小森以为白滨会拿出他的笔记本电脑敲敲敲，但结果是白滨走到了那个放着小电视机的角落，一边埋头在堆满了书和文件的地方找着什么，一边还持续和小森搭着话。

“是柏拉图的《会饮篇》吗，你昨天晚上看的那本？” 

“是柏拉图的《会饮篇》噢。”小森的语气中透着笑意。

“我喜欢你的选书品味。”

在现代，柏拉图爱情大多指的就是单纯的“精神爱情”。但其实，从这本书中还能了解到更多关于那个时代的背景——比如在恋爱的“开放度”上，确实是连现代也比不上的。

白滨并不讨厌肉体关系，但他也不觉得柏拉图的理想爱情过激。只是一定要在那样单纯的肉体的快感中加入恋爱要素的话，那对和他做的那个人来说也太可怜了。

白滨亚岚或许是在欺骗自己。

几分钟后，小森的杯子里已经不剩什么了，白滨杯子里一口未动的咖啡也已经冷却了不少，空气也终于回归到了无色无味的状态。

白滨也终于从那个墙角走回来，拿了一本看起来并不太新的本子出来，侧边上还夹着一支蓝色的圆珠笔。

打开内页，是小森没想到的空白和撕得破破烂烂的书缝。

白滨按了下手中的笔，似乎是很久没用过的了。他翻到最后一页，随手划了几下，确认还能够写出字来之后把本子翻回了第一页，毫不犹豫地撕了下来，再把笔和纸放在了小森面前。

“那么隼，让我问你一个问题吧。”

“你想和自己的暗恋对象——也就是我做些什么？”

“？”小森眼中的疑惑再次成功传递给了白滨，白滨略微低了低头，似乎在烦恼要如何解释自己现在的行为。

“之前和你提过的，把我当作你正式的恋人这件事。”

“还是说，你其实对我的情感也不是恋爱？”

“…”

小森听到这些话似乎还是没怎么动摇的样子，似乎心里早做出了什么决定。他的脸上还是微笑，是白滨不太确定意味的微笑。 

5.

“数原前辈，”小森看到来人，起身为对方拉开了对面的座位，“好久不见。”

“嗯…见面的话确实挺久了。”

“虽然一直都有在line上聊天？”

“隼，这次我就单刀直入地说了——”数原抿了一口面前拉花拉得好看的焦糖玛奇朵，直截了当地打断了对方的寒暄，“亚岚写不出新作了。”

“怎么回事？”小森眉头一皱，“上一本书也是精选以前的文章，第一本书更是大炎上…白滨前辈没事吗？”

“他说这次的题材需要别人的帮助。我心想隼就是最好的人选，就把你叫过来想和你商量。”

“但是我和前辈…几乎没有过交集。”小森低下了头，让对面的人看不到他的表情，“这样也没问题吗？”

“事实上，他需要一个正暗恋他的人去和他同居一礼拜，”数原说到这，深呼吸了一次，然后喝掉了杯中不少的咖啡，拉花的图案也看不太清了，“应该就是被他观察和提问之类…以帮助他完成新作的创作。”

“…”小森发现自己总是陷入这样无谓的沉默。

他知道，全世界都知道他喜欢白滨亚岚，但没想到自己和暗恋对象的第一次正式见面竟然会是这么一个做梦都不敢想的情景。

几年前过于熟悉的光景又自动从他的脑海中跳了出来。

黄昏、沙发、前辈的睡颜、刺猬的玩偶、有些模糊的前辈的背影…

他尽力让自己不去想这些——虽然他自从高中毕业后一直都在试图与对方的生活产生交点，但他没有想到会有这样一个奇妙的机会凭空出现。

小森隼也是有属于自己的人生原则的。

——不去搅乱白滨亚岚的生活。

他不知道自己的这份爱究竟是哪一种感情。是恋爱吗，还是那种对上帝无欲无求的敬爱？

他喜欢看柏拉图的书，在发现自己喜欢上白滨亚岚之后更喜欢了。

可是他无法触碰这样的白滨。

他知道白滨的人生守则，也知道他到底是个怎样的人。

“我知道你在想什么，”数原喝下了最后一口，同时打破了无止境的沉默，咖啡杯里只剩下了些许的泡沫，“放心吧。不管最后的结果，你有没有突破他的底线…和你的。我觉得都不算是一件坏事。”

“隐忍是很痛苦的，一直以来辛苦你了。”

“所以去吧，我什么都不会和亚岚说的。”

数原临走前拍了拍小森的肩，愣了一下。

小森觉得这个场景有些熟悉，便在对方提问之前先给出了解答。

“我没换过香水噢。”

听到他这句话，数原的嘴角勾起了愉悦的弧度，朝着家的方向离开不再回头了。

夕阳。

暖黄色的光照进了小森的心里，但不知照亮的那颗心究竟是光还是暗。 

6.

白滨亚岚和小森隼并排走在大街上。

这里是个不算市区也不算郊区的地方，设施齐全人也不多，一看就是白滨会喜欢的地方。

全球变暖，或许还不算盛夏的七月初也足够激发两人身上的汗腺了。白滨倒不算是那种容易出汗的体质，可或许是下身的黑色破洞牛仔裤太紧身，他很不喜欢这种衣物粘在身上的感觉，便也有些焦躁。一焦躁，是任谁都会感觉到燥热的。

冰箱里的食材才在小森住进来的第二天就不太够了，这让白滨有些头疼。

坚持过了几天外卖生活之后，料理苦手的小森适时地在自己的愿望清单上写下了“一起买菜”这一条，给了白滨一个光明正大的理由出门。

进了超市，白滨想着找些能够简单做好的食物，于是买了点咖喱的原料。

“前辈喜欢吃甜口的还是辣口的？”

小森手举着两盒不一样口味的咖喱包，对着从对面推着手推车好不容易赶上自己的人说。

“看你。”

于是小森两种口味各丢了相同数量的几包进手推车里，看着白滨心情很好的样子继续把车向前推，才意识到自己的立场。

“前辈…！要不还是我来推…”

“没事的。其实我还挺喜欢做这种事的——”

小森看着白滨快把整个上半身都埋进购物车里，屁股翘得高高的样子，只好无奈地笑笑。

“这样很危险噢，前辈。”

默默站到了对方的身后，两只手穿过对方的身旁紧紧按着购物车的侧边。

手推车咚？

这里应该说是新姿势开发吗？

白滨本想猛地一起身吓一下对方，却没想到转头的那一瞬间却先被对方吓到，差一点失去身体平衡。

还好有小森在后面保护他——购物车的头部一度腾在了空中，被重力拉回地面的时候发出了令周围人都不太愉悦的声响。白滨倒在小森怀里，大臂被稳稳地托住，两人之间的衣料摩擦生了点热，人身上一点事也没有。

白滨刚想起身，他的鼻子便不自觉地动了动。

然后他就再也不想起身了。

是他最熟悉的味道，是他依赖着的味道。

他怯怯地抬起低着的头，与在这样的姿势下比自己海拔高了不止一点的小森对视。

他之所以会无法继续掌握平衡的原因，就是在回头的时候，看到了小森这样的眼神了吧。

那是这几天来，小森只有在面对书的时候才会展现出的认真眼神。那让从未被这样诚挚地盯着看过的白滨心一惊。

“好了前辈，快起来吧。”

只几秒的功夫，小森又回归到了原来的状态。他笑得像要把热气都融化一样，他的眼神像是在疼爱调皮的小孩子，但仔细一看，瞳孔中似乎又含着奇怪的情绪。白滨好像发现了，自己在小森眼中的地位绝不只是一个小孩、或者普通人——或者暗恋对象——而已。

白滨细细回忆着数原曾经交代过他的话。

“这孩子可能就是你说的，你缺少的那一块碎片。”

7.

白滨做菜的手艺并不差。 

“前辈做菜果然好厉害啊…”小森放下碗筷发出了由衷的感慨，“啊、我吃饱了。”

小森自觉地把碗筷放进水斗里，拿起海绵洗着碗。

现在两人呈背对着对方的状态，白滨想起白天在超市时候的事，米饭在喉咙里哽了一下，咳嗽了几声，引得小森回头关心。他胡乱喝了几口汤，忙跟对方说没事。然后在对方再次转过身去的时候，他飞快地把碗里的饭往嘴里送完，把桌上的碗碟都收拾好，一起端到了厨房。

连说一句我吃饱了的意识都飘去了不知哪里，等白滨自己察觉到的时候，他已经鬼使神差地站在小森身旁刷碗了。

白滨第一次这么想“追寻”。

那个梦的场景似乎逐渐消去了朦胧的云烟，他清楚地看到了金发的少年坐在自己身边认真看书的模样。

像梦一样的场景——那就是梦吧。

突然，黄昏从眼前消失了。银灰色的水斗和水声重新唤醒了白滨的五感，他的手背感受到了些许的压力，或许是刚才一直被水柱压着吧。

“前辈？”小森不知什么时候已经干完了手中的活，“刚才是想到了什么事情了吗？”

低着头的白滨不知道小森正在用怎样的目光看着自己。

“没有啊。”白滨拿起小森刚才用过的海绵，对碗进行了过于仔细的擦拭，但依旧没能抬起眼睛。“隼洗完了的话先去休息吧。时间还早，等会看看有没有什么清单上的事情是能做的吧？”

“嗯。”小森的声音平静得很，他坐在床边，打开了电视。

“前辈，洗完了的话一起来看音番吧。今天有前辈上次说的那个喜欢的组合的出演噢。”

白滨关了水，随意地应了一声，才总算是回到了正常的听觉。

在黑暗里，只有那台小小的电视是亮着的状态，没法照到两人的全脸。

白滨和小森分坐在床的两头，白滨的手里还抱着那只刺猬玩偶。

《真夏の果実》的前奏缓缓地从电视机算不上优质的音响里流出来，两个人只是保持着这个距离安静地听完了一整曲。

“这首歌的音番现场很稀有啊，”白滨似乎终于舒了一口气的样子，开始尝试和小森搭话，“EXILE的现场还是这么强，舞蹈也很讨喜。”

“是啊，毕竟是‘夏季歌曲专场’嘛，我也很喜欢EXILE这版的这首歌。”小森闭上眼睛，在黑暗中轻轻地哼唱起来，却引得白滨一阵笑。

“噗…隼难道没有发现自己五音不全吗？”

声音中带着的笑意似乎让小森也跟着放松了不少，“我知道啊。可是对于喜欢的东西，有谁是不想去追寻的呢？就算是音痴的我也是一样的。”

小森这一句话正踩中了白滨莫名的地雷，让黑暗中白滨的嗅觉再度变得灵敏起来。

空气中洗洁精的香味里混着熟悉的沉木香。

他把手里的刺猬玩偶又抱得更紧了些，几乎是用一种要把它掐得变形的力气。

电视里的声音还在继续，下一组的演唱者可能是一些少女偶像吧，明亮清澈的女声中混入了小森细微的脚步声和打开塑料袋的声音。

在易拉罐被打开的声音之后，白滨的面前多出了一股他不喜欢的味道。

他有些厌恶地睁开眼，这样的神情也不知有没有被小森抓拍到。

“前辈。”

小森不知道什么时候坐到了他的身边，手里拿着两罐啤酒。他轻唤了对方的名字，看到对方没有反应，便收回了手。

“我以为前辈没有对清单里的这一条要求提出反对就是默许，”小森自嘲般地笑了笑，“不过也是。”

后面一句尽管已经用了气音一样的声音再说了，但在白滨的耳边也还很大声地重放了很多遍。

“对不起。”

“没事。”小森咕嘟咕嘟地喝了好几口，话语中倒也听不出有在生气或是暗自神伤，“毕竟那也只是我单方面提出的要求，前辈当然有拒绝的权力。”

他平淡的语气最让白滨难以入耳，他觉得这个人冷静得根本不像是真实存在的人。

白滨不喜欢谈恋爱的理由，还有一条。

他讨厌容易陷进去的事情。

所以他也不喜欢酒。

他说，人类一旦失去了清醒的意识，就只能称其为一只单纯的野兽了。

他不知道当晚的自己是怎么睡着的。

空气中还混杂着细细的酒的味道，这样的浓度和小森身上的香水味才比较相称。

他又梦到了，这次梦的内容让他疑惑，是一个男孩在文学社的活动室被几个高大的男子包围的场景。可男孩的脸上丝毫没有动摇——直到另一个同那些凶猛的男子差不多体型的人出来，男孩才终于露出了属于人类的惊讶神情。

那个人是数原龙友，被救下的男孩毫无疑问，是小森隼。

8.

在网上查询录取校的时候是小森少年人生中第二个让他心跳不已的时刻。

当看到大朵的樱花显示在网页上的时候，他悬着的心总算是着了地。

他新建了一个网页，在地址栏熟练地输入熟悉的地址，手的速度都不需要历史纪录这种东西。

他点进日出高校的官网里，那个专为某个人开设的专栏。

「日の入り」。

日落。

小森从此喜欢上了这个单词。

在给专栏的介绍里，赫然写着“我校文学社Ace——白滨亚岚的短篇小说集。”虽然没用什么特别华丽的辞藻，但从“Ace”这个形容词来看，这个人恐怕已经有很大的来头了。

大约在中考的半年前，抱着好奇心点进去的小森还一度想象的，链接后其实是学校宣传类文章之类，但令他震惊的是，白滨的文章探讨的每个主题都戳中了小森心中最软的那块肉。

那种从字里行间透露出的痛苦与悲伤时而让他泣不成声，时而又让他笑得苦涩。

这是他难得扯下和脸皮紧紧粘连在一起的假面，他的所有真实的表情都暴露在冰冷的空气中，许久没有呼吸过的面部皮肤不太适应。

白滨亚岚让他觉得自己身上的劣根性像是被全部扒光展露出来一样羞耻，却又无法自拔。

这些在网页上冷冰冰的文字刺进了他的内心，埋下了深深的，拔不掉的刺。

他想要找到始作俑者——他觉得对方一定窥视了自己的生活，不然凭什么他文章的内容都是自己曾经经历过的事情，就连自己内心的想法都几乎一模一样。

校园欺凌、网络暴力、冷漠的社会、自杀…

他想要找到始作俑者——不是为了治愈自己的伤，而是为了给予自己沉痛的最后一击，将自己打入无尽的罪恶的深渊。

小森原本想用“撒旦”这样的词来形容这个素未谋面的人。

但他转念一想，白滨一定不是那种被赶出天国的堕天使。

他就是造物主，是上帝本身。

是小森隼今后活下去的一切希望和动力。

…

小森一直觉得自己不是一个完整的人，他觉得自己的生命中缺少了什么东西。他觉得那大概率是一种情感，但哪怕他知道那就是自己对白滨的情感，他也不知道该如何定义。

…

小森是相信命运的。

所以他的志愿里只有这个学校，哪怕它的分数线并不低，他也对学习摆出了自己最认真的态度。

终于要到两人见面的时候了。

那天，小森一放学就直接奔向了文学社的活动室。

看起来他似乎来得比谁都早，于是他迫不及待地想冲进活动室。

可他在窗边看到了白滨亚岚乍一看有些瘦弱的背影。

小森一眼就认出白滨了，他不知道自己是不是在哪看到过白滨的照片或是外貌描述，但哪怕没有这些辅助资料，他或许也能一眼认出即将迎面的人。

白滨似乎正准备离开的样子，丝毫没注意到外面突然停滞的脚步声和呼吸声。

随着白滨的脚步声的逼近，走廊上再没有人了。

小森跑到了教学楼外，像是刚溺水的人一般大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气。

他不知道自己为什么会本能地躲开对方。

他只知道自己翘掉了第一天新社员的自我介绍，可能再也没有让对方知道自己名字的机会了。

事实上也确实如此，第二天他就再也不那么急匆匆地赶去活动室了，而白滨也如预料一样早已离去。

之后的小森花了很久才终于知道了自己本能地避开白滨的原因。

他说，人类这样弱小的存在是永远无法与上帝相见的。

所以第三天开始，他还是在放学后一路小跑去活动室，看到的也都是和第一天一样的场景。

他不知道白滨在离开之前都做了什么。

同班的佐野看出了点端倪，便告诉小森了一些校内疯传的情报。

进路是不升学，直接就职，上午在活动室写作，下午似乎没事干喜欢发呆，到黄昏的时候会在低年级生去活动室的时候离开学校，似乎是为了给后辈更多机会展示自己的机会，不要被他一个人给压垮…？

虽说最后一条讲出来的时候，佐野自己都有些疑惑，可小森还是把这些情报用小刀重重地刻在了自己的心上。

第四天，小森在下午倒数第二节课的时候跑去了活动室，看到的果然是传闻中白滨无所事事地盯着窗外的样子。

他一定是在想下一个应该给谁怎样的恩惠吧。

这时候，活动室的沙发上有个人突然站了起来。看领带的颜色应该也是三年生。个子不是太高，但气场与白滨完全不同——应该说是与大部分这个年龄段的学生不同。小森觉得这个男人完全不像白滨，甚至可以说是他的“光明面”，却又能互相融合。

很奇妙。

小森对于那个名叫数原龙友的男人产生了不少好感。

数原似乎训斥了白滨一番，然后在听到了对方的回复之后无奈地摇了摇头，随手提起书包便准备离开活动室。

然后他就正面撞上了在门口等他出来的小森。

“前辈，放学有空吗？”

没等对方回过神，小森便自顾自地说了起来。少年眼神诚恳，让数原虽然疑惑但也无法拒绝。

“？嗯，倒不是没空…”

“那麻烦您再等我一节课，我们校门口见可以吗？”

上课铃响了，他跑回了教室。

等到下课铃再次响起，他不紧不慢地走到了校门口，看见那个黑皮前辈对着自己招了招手，才加快了步伐。

此刻，小森心里对这个人产生了高于任何人的信赖，他慢悠悠地移动的目的就是为了试探数原的性格是不是真如自己想象的那样——现在看起来这个人倒真是个阳光健康向上的三好青年，呆在白滨的身边应该也不会有什么太大隐患，他也就放了一百个心了。

虽然小森到现在都还没能和白滨打上招呼，可他的内心大概觉得自己比谁都了解这个让自己近乎疯狂地追寻的上帝吧。

小森把对方招待到自己打工的咖啡馆里，问对方想喝什么。对方挠了挠头，含糊地回答了一句甜味重些的。

于是一杯焦糖玛奇朵不一会就被端到了他的面前。

今天并不是小森值班，所以他得以坐在他最喜欢的窗边座位，和这个叫数原龙友的自己的新晋挚友好好聊一聊。

“那个人原来有散发这种奇怪的气场吗…‘不敢靠近’什么的，你这样的人看起来也不像是胆怯的人啊。”

数原似乎有些不可置信地看着对面眼神认真的金发少年。

“我觉得，或许是我的问题吧。”少年毫不避讳对方的眼神，“我或许无法做到和白滨前辈直接见面这件事…一生。所以，就算是偶尔也没关系，我以后能不能向数原前辈打听一些白滨前辈的消息之类…”

这句话听起来既不像问句也不像陈述句，说不别扭也是假的，但数原对此却挑了挑眉，一副毫不在意的样子爽快地答应了下来。

“你知道白滨的人生守则吗？”数原似乎在摆弄自己的手机，低下了头没有看着小森。

“我不知道。如果可以的话前辈能否——”

“他很讨厌容易陷进去的事情，特别是恋爱。不如说，他的人生字典里就是没有恋爱俩字。”

“当然，原因我知道，只是我不会说。你是个聪明人，早晚有一天会想到的。你需要知道的只是，他并不反感恋爱本身，以及你有70亿分之一的概率会被他完全接纳。”

数原把自己的手机推到小森的面前，上面显示的是他的line号。

小森没有说话，只先拿出手机加上对方的好友再想办法继续话题。

他在思考，他在用一种非常人的角度思考。

他不知道自己对白滨的感情究竟是什么。

小森其实并不吃惊于白滨的这个人生守则本身，但他吃惊于自己接下来作出的决定。

“那么我也在这里定下我的人生守则吧。”小森笑得舒坦，似乎刚才他脸上浮现出的阴云都是数原的幻觉，“绝对不去打扰白滨前辈的生活。”

“你是白滨亚岚教教徒吗？”

数原也用爽朗的笑容回复了对方，看上去像是读懂了小森整个人的想法，他摊在了并不适合这个动作的椅子上。

“你的觉悟和他有得一拼，祝你好运。”

数原临走前拍了拍小森的肩，在凑近小森的时候他愣了一下。

“我觉得亚岚会喜欢你身上的沉木香。”

说完这句便扬长而去，数原并没有看到小森嘴角绝妙的上扬弧度。

看着自己面前没有被动过的，已经冷掉的咖啡，小森觉得可惜，一边就放着它不管离开了。

他不喜欢冷掉的咖啡——或者说，他不喜欢冷掉的任何东西。

包括感情。

这些东西的结果就是被扔进垃圾箱，他知道的，他都知道。

但是似乎只有对于白滨亚岚，他的热情像是永远不会消退一样，始终以最激情的状态燃烧着。

他喜欢激情。

那之后，他终于和文学社的社员们见面了，阳光少年的角色他也演绎得得心应手。

可是他还想，还想再让白滨掀开一次自己的假面，想把自己最令人不悦的表情暴露在他面前。

那之后，他习惯于在白滨离去之后在活动室的沙发上看书。

不知什么时候开始，那个染红发的社长在沙发旁放了一只刺猬玩偶。

他一开始没怎么在意，但后来一直被社长缠着“关爱一下这个可怜的没人要的孩子吧”，他也拒绝不下来就把刺猬揣在了自己怀里，结果发现它意外的柔软，便一直抱着它看书，想象着自己的怀中是心中所想的人，整个人就有了一种由心而生的满足感。

是真正成为了一整个人时候的满足感。

他觉得那个地方有白滨留下的味道，他不指望沾染了这些味道的自己有一天能成为那70亿分之一，只希望成为被伟大的神明们宠幸的那一方，成为活在虚伪谎言中的幸福之人。

小森一直用着那款香水，也一直保持着抱着刺猬看书的习惯。

但他没想到的是，在感染力上，他反而成了主动的一方。

他知道自己在书上写的笔记都被看过了，他知道前辈在之后的不知道哪一天开始，下午的时间不再是对着窗外发呆，而是会躺在自己坐的那个沙发上睡觉，梦到森林，梦到鸟，梦到不知名的少年，梦到飞舞在空中的文字。

他觉得这一切都是上帝给予自己的恩惠，他觉得自己终于达到了人生的最高境界。

他更不奢求能够与上帝再次见面了，他只渴望自己能够被一次又一次地宠幸，直到某一天，他身上的窟窿一点点被细小的碎片填满，他成为一个真正的人——或许不到了那时候，他也不会敢与上帝见面吧。

他那时候觉得柏拉图的《会饮篇》简直是神作——其实现在也是。

柏拉图说，我们爱的东西其实是能够追求到的，但是我们不能持久地拥有追求到的东西，我们随时都有可能失去它，所以我还要重新追求。

——直到白滨毕业之前，小森都没有打破过两人的底线。

9.

明明只是喝了几罐啤酒，小森却进入了比微醺再醉一些的不是很妙的状态。

白滨不能放任人死在自己家里，于是把腿一软就跪坐在了地上的小森拖到了床边，却怎么也搬不动他——或者说，是小森拽着床边非赖着不上床。

白滨只好自己爬上床去，关掉电视，整个世界陷入了最真实的黑暗里。

听到小森手中一直紧紧地捏着的那个空罐子落地，背对着他的白滨便起身，让他平躺了下来。随后自己再回到床上，听到身旁的人睡得熟，呼噜声听着也挺香，自己却怎么翻身也睡不着。便从枕头下面拿了小森的愿望清单出来，拿手机的手电筒照着看。

他感叹着这个小森隼真是无欲无求，便好心帮他加了一条在最后。

“一起看一次日出。”

他把清单放回原位，准备关掉手电筒老实接受失眠的折磨的时候，他才看到今天的日期。

还有两小时。

两小时之后，他和小森隼之间的相处时间会变得只剩下48小时。

白滨不知道自己是怀着什么感情入睡的，梦里被围困的少年和数原的身影一直在他的脑海中徘徊着散不去。

他在五点的闹钟响起之后变得越来越不安。

或许是一种指引吧，等小森醒来的时候，发现自己朝思暮想的上帝，此刻就像自己当初抱着那只刺猬玩偶一样抱着他。

小森觉得自己已经足够擅长掩饰自己的情绪了，就像上帝对现在的自己做的一样。

或许自己的做法还更高明一些？

但是此刻的小森真的很想告诉上帝他醒了，真的很想回身紧抱对方。

上帝的身体也会像那只玩偶那样柔软吗？

——哪怕这样的行动会越过了一直以来的底线——可他打一开始就丝毫没被这种随随便便出口的誓言束缚过。

此刻的小森没在想自己喝醉之后发生了什么，没在想为什么自己会在地铺上，也没在想白滨为什么会在绝妙的清醒状态下抱着自己。

他此刻只是真的很想，拥有对方。

——或者说，获取那种从上帝的身上薅下羽毛的快感。

在小森产生这个想法的时候，他再一次被过去的自己蠢到了。

他对白滨的感情哪能是对上帝的那种圣洁的感情啊。

他曾一度渴望的，拥有之后的失去——他也想让对方品尝。

他曾害怕自己忍不住去占有对方，所以一直把白滨摆在了一个比上帝还要高的位置上，好让自己放弃奢想。

“隼…”

白滨的声音里带着没来由的哭腔，手上的力气似乎也松了些，小森已经可以轻松挣脱开对方的手臂。

“不要离开这里。”

小森的呼吸节奏开始紊乱，他的内心擅自把白滨的这个举动当作了进行下一步的信号。

他最后还是选择了成为一只不能称其为人的野兽。

小森回过身，扣紧白滨的后脑勺，让自己炙热的呼吸肆意地打在对方的脸上，舌头肆意地侵略着对方口腔内的每一寸细胞。而双方都毫不示弱的场面简直像两头猎豹在互相厮杀。

白滨不敢睁眼，他知道小森此刻的眼神是什么样的，而自己此刻正拥有他想要的东西。

——激情。

一吻毕，小森近乎虔诚地用自己有些肿胀的嘴唇蹭过白滨的额头，眼皮，鼻梁，下巴，脖子。一路下来，直到肚脐眼附近，他停下了动作，抬起头，两人的视线正好对上。

“对不起。”

这句话几乎是同时从两人的嘴里蹦出，连重叠的音调都是那么和谐。

“亚岚。”小森不知为何放弃了用敬称称呼对方的行为，“对不起——是我一直以来太愚蠢了。”

“你非得和我这样的人比愚蠢程度吗？”小森看着头顶的人嗤笑着他自己，“什么‘人生守则’，什么‘底线’，我到底都放了些什么屁。”

“什么破底线，我可去他的吧。”

“我只是…对‘那些人’没有兴趣罢了。”

“但是隼，”白滨的眼里甚至要蹦出泪花，“谢谢你的出现。”

“我喜欢隼的香水味，隼看的书，隼抱着的那只刺猬，隼煮的咖啡，”话停在这好长一段时间，白滨试着深呼吸了几口，才说出了最想说的话，“谢谢你带给我这个美丽的梦。”

“我爱你，隼。”

小森一直抬着头，脖颈有些累，便直接用自己有些毛糙的头发，隔着薄薄的睡衣扎着对方的小腹。

“这可不是梦啊，我的上帝。”小森苦笑，“即使是想要掠夺你的一切的我，你也能够果断地说接纳我的一切吗？”

“那也是我心甘情愿，总之，”从白滨的笑颜里，小森看到了自己虚伪的笑容，“我的底线已经被打碎了，被我一直追寻着的那个东西，狠狠地，用全身气力。”

“我想，没有这个美丽的梦，我已经活不下去了。”

“我追求的东西，或许就是现在这样美妙的场景吧。”

“为此我一直在做各种美妙的梦，而那些梦中都有你——隼。”

小森抓紧了此刻，独享了白滨的此刻，继续了刚才的动作。

他们其实都害怕，害怕“爱”的匮乏，害怕“爱”的来和去。

所以找了借口把自己真正的内心搪塞过去，好掩盖心底对真正的“爱”的渴求。

美妙的梦境是永远不会消失的，会破碎的只有没有少年存在的每一场噩梦。

10.

这是他们一起看的第一场日出。

没有人知道是不是最后一场，他们也毫不在意。

他们站在日出高校的屋顶，共享着属于他们的，第一场美梦的结尾。

没有人试图开口说话来打扰这样的氛围。

——他们成为完整的人了吗？

一瞬间吧，但只有那一瞬间。

他们知道了吗？人活着都是不完整的。

就像现在他们眼前的日出，不能永远地持续下去一样。

人身上的漏洞是永远不可能被补全的，大家都是流着血前进的。

幸运的是，他们陷入了一场持续时间不长也不短，但日后足够用来回味的美梦。

11.

书展上人头攒动，其中女性粉丝的比例似乎比往常多了许多。

主持人站在台上，手上拿着的书里印着白滨亚岚的头像，身旁站着大作家本人。

那是那场美梦结束之后，与数原约定好了的一个初秋。

小森站在后台，代替的是往常数原的位置。

他紧盯着数原给他发的那一条几天前的消息。

“以后就拜托你了。”

他并不奢求的美梦在这一句话的驱使下得以继续，他应该露出什么样的表情呢？

他觉得自己的身上又被挖开了新的窟窿，而这次他再也不用在茫茫人海中像一只无头苍蝇一样寻找了。

他把手机放回口袋，拿起面前桌上放着的书，腰封上赫然印着白滨的大名，这倒确实令他心情愉悦。

书的封面上赫然几个大字。

——《キミの記憶》。

小森笑了，他隐藏起来的面孔得到解放之后他可以笑得更舒心了。

他在笑最后放弃了暗恋题材的白滨，他在笑原本起了《深愛》这个书名到最后的最后才想到修改的白滨，他在笑白滨记忆中的自己，他在笑白滨记忆中没有的自己。

他还能笑，因为这场梦境还远远没到醒过来的时候。


End file.
